


Behind Statues

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Halamshiral, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Private Kisses, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @flowerbabytrevelyan (xStephyG) on Tumblr: hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss</p>
<p>Evie Trevelyan belongs to her!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Statues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



“Inquisitor.”

Evie spun around; she had just dismissed her Advisors after her dance with the Grand Duchess, and needed to get into the Royal Wing of the palace, but something in Lupa’s gaze told her to wait.

“What’s wrong?” Evie asked once Lupa reached her.

Her elven lover carefully glances over her shoulder to see if anyone was watching. “There’s something I think you need to see.”

Evie sighed. Of  _course_  there was. “Lead the way.” 

Lupa nodded gravely, turning on her heel and making her way through the crowd, back out to the Vestibule, and finally down to near the servant’s quarters. 

_But we just cleaned that mess up,_  Evie thought to herself.  _Why is she bringing me here?_

They stood near the big statue on the lower floor, with the stairs on either side, and Lupa slowly walked around behind it. Evie followed her lead. 

“Lupa, what are -  _mmmf.”_

Evie just caught a half-seconds glimpse of the look in Lupa’s eyes before the elf dragged her down into a kiss. It was not quick, nor chaste, but languid and passionate. Evie pulled Lupa closer and enjoyed the sensation of their lips and tongues pressing together. 

They finally broke apart about a minute later, but Evie kept her hold around Lupa’s waist. “Don’t get me wrong: I always love kissing you. But weren’t you going to show me something?” 

Lupa smiled at her. “That  _is_  what I wanted to show you. We just… agreed to not be obvious here, and I needed a little of you. Especially after that dance. I admit I was a little jealous,” she chuckled. 

“It was just business,” Evie reminded her, tucking a strand of hair behind her long, pointed ear. 

Lupa nodded. “I know. Evie, please be careful in the Royal Wing. Take Rom with you. the Grand Duchess is up to something, and I don’t like it.” Lupa’s hands stretched to the sides of Evie’s face. “Promise you’ll come back in one piece to me. And alive.” 

Evie was about to answer when voices drifted into the hall. 

“Shit,” Lupa hissed. “I got those guards to go talk to Cullen so they wouldn’t see us. Hold on.” Her brow furrowed, but then even Evie could hear the crash from behind the locked door of the Trophy Room. 

_“Qu’est-ce que c’est?”_

_“Il est toujours verrouillé.”_

_“Quelqu'un doit avoir obtenu et verrouillé la porte derrière eux.”_

_“Merde! Nous devons aller chercher les clés en quelque sorte.”  
_

_“Peut-être que l'un de nous devrait rester derrière? Voilà comment nous sommes arrivés dans ce pétrin pour commencer.”_

_“Non, nous serons en mesure de résoudre ce problème plus rapidement si nous allons tous.”_

Their armoured footfalls disappeared again, and Evie let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. 

“Alright, let’s go.” Lupa pulled Evie down into one more hurried kiss before they darted from their hiding place “Inquisitor.” 

And just like that, they were back to business.  _I’ll make this up to her later,_  Evie thought to herself. 

The little private smirk she saw on Lupa’s face told her she might have been telling herself the same thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> My French is very rusty, so I used google translate for the french phrases: 
> 
> "What is it?"
> 
> " It is always locked. "
> 
> "Someone must have obtained and locked the door behind them."
> 
> "Fuck! We have to get the key in some way."
> 
> "Maybe one of us should remain behind? Here's how we got into this mess to begin with."
> 
> "No, we will be able to solve this problem faster if we all go."
> 
> I had it written more sensically in English to begin with - this was the direct translation back to English.


End file.
